West Danland
|} West Danland (Dannish: Danlandia Occidental), also called the New Kingdom of the Visigoths was a consititutent nation of the Saxon Empire. It does not claim fictional land, unlike the previous micronation of the Democratic States of Daniel-Land, of which it replaced. It claimed a bedroom and a bit of farm land in Spain and the territory has also got its own conlang called Dannish, a romance language similar to Spanish and Portuguese. The micronation ended its online activity on August 19, 2012 due to a war with Microwiki.org.uk and the micronation merged with East Danland to form the 'Danland Transitional State '(see below). On August 22, 2012 things went back to normal again, with West Danland being part of UBS again and East Danland back to Slin again. On September 8th, 2012 it became part of the Saxon Empire, following the dissolution of the UBS. History Early history From 407 to 409 AD, the Germanic Vandals, with the allied Alans and Suebi, crossed the frozen Rhine and swept into the Iberian peninsula. They sacked Rome in 410. The Visigoths invaded the Iberian Peninsula and parts of South-East France from the West Roman Empire in 418. But sadly on in the year 711, the Muslims (under Umayyad Caliphate) invaded the Visigothic Kingdom and called it Al-Andalus (Arabic for Andalusia). Early micronational history 1300 years later, Daniel-Land was founded on August 9th, 2011 and went online on MicroWikia on August 12th, 2011. However when it went back online, it wanted expand its micronation and increase the population, as Daniel-Land had only one citizen. So this led Daniel-Land to first join Utopia on June 1st, 2012, but sadly due to a lack of culture it withdrew from Utopia on June 15th, 2012. It would then join the Empyre of Slin, where it would later split into the independent Daniel-Land and the Slin department of Danland. However on August 6th, 2012; Daniel-Land merged with Elefthfria and the Saxon Empire to form the Union of Daneuropa, which was later called the United Byzantine States. West Danland By the time it became part of the UBS, in order so that King Penda II could be happy, the physical territory needed spin-off from Daniel-Land and was renamed West Danland to distinguish it from its fictional parent. On August 16, 2012 it forwarded a bid to the 2012 Micronational Olympic Games. But sadly on August 18, 2012 when Pierre d'Egtavie deleted the host bid article, Danland withdraw the bid and declared war on MicroWiki.org.uk. After getting a message from Austenasia and from Amager, the war ended. End of Danland as a MicroWiki State and Danlandic Transitional State In June 2012, after King Daniel I, was watching a YouTube video, the king had a message from Harry Fitzpatrick of Monovia on why he used MicroWiki.org.uk and Harry said "that the people at .org.uk were dictators", this was probably due to MicroWiki.org.uk's administrators deleting several poor quality articles, that Daniel was unhappy about, when they deleted his FIDA and Danland Host Bid articles and he thought that the best way to stop was to declare war on the site and vandalise the articles so that instead of deleting poor quality articles, just improve them. He would write this information in the Byzantium Chronicle. By then MicroWiki.org.uk's administrators, as well as the Emperor of Austenasia ruined him and the President of Scirocco wrote on Daniel's talk page about this war. A peace treaty would later be signed on Daniel's MicroWikia message wall, but seemed to be unsucessful and nobody wanted to relate with Danland after the war, meant it would need to leave the two MicroWiki sites. The micronation would leave the UBS and Slin respectivly, as part of a merger between West Danland and East Danland, forming the Danland Transitional State on August 19, 2012 and since then it had dissappeared from online micronationalism or from MicroWiki. Until, August 22, the micronation was only used for offline or for non-MicroWiki purposes and it was no longer associated with MicroWiki nor the community, due to the war it declared with MicroWiki.org.uk. Back to Normal Again On August 22, 2012 things went back to normal again, with West Danland being part of UBS again and East Danland back to Slin again. Khilian War On August 25th, 2012 West Danland declared war on Greater Khilia for invading Sao Sebastiao. On August 29th, 2012, Khilia was surrendered to Sao Sebastiao, West Danland and New Finland. Revival of Daniel-Land On August 31st, 2012 it was announced that West Danland would be part of Daniel-Land due to Varick Webb wanting King Daniel I to revive Daniel_Land rather than spliting it to West Danland and East Danland, this means that King Daniel I would have to move his Slin claim to somewhere else. This could led a dispute with King Penda II. However the new territory would have the fictional land of Daniel-Land, the two claims in Spain (West and East Danland) and possibly also New Berlin, which it captured from Greater Khillia. On September 8th, 2012 it became part of the Saxon Empire, following the dissolution of the UBS. On September 12th, 2012, following a reorganization of Dancarblog's online activity, it merged with East Danland to reform Danland, leding the end of West Danland See Also *East Danland - The Slin Department Category:Territories